1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a backlight module and the manufacture method thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module which may be used to enhance the integral strength of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress of the electronic display device technology fulfills various needs of mankind in the modern society. Electronic display devices are widely used in products such as personal electronic devices, personal computers (PCs) monitors and household electronic appliances and have become increasingly important in our daily life. Furthermore, as the trend of modern electronic products is aiming for thinner and smaller electronic products, the electronic display devices are designed and manufactured to be thinner.
Generally, the overmolding process is widely used to integrate the frame body and the optical plate into a display panel with enhanced integral strength. As FIG. 1 shows, the lateral sides of the optical plate 60 are uneven and also not provided with a reflector. Thus an uneven surface tends to occur between the optical plate 60 and the frame body 30, which may further decrease the brightness of the display panel. In addition, due to the fact that frame body 30 and optical plate 60 are made of different materials, the integral strength of the display panel will be less stable if its integral strength depends solely on the performance of the injection molding process. Furthermore, sometimes the strength of the optical plate 60 and that of the frame body 30 created by overmolding process is insufficient according to the requirement for thinner electronic products. Thus it can be seen that the above-mentioned facts are unfavorable for manufacturing thinner display panels.